Take longer than you used to before you choose to speak
by boredFangirlramblings
Summary: Written after The Hurt Locker Part 1. Rachel confronts Will after the vocal adrenaline performance. Kind of short but it came to me and I needed to write it. Warnings: Mentions of Finn
1. Chapter 1

**So, this hit me near the end of a very long day at work. So, naturally, I sat down as soon as I got home and wrote it all out. I don't remember exactly what Sue did to try and sabotage Will but I knew it had something to do with his bills. So if I don't get that right in the story please forgive me. As per usual, I do not own Fox, any of its characters or the TV show Glee.**

**The title comes from this song by Pasek and Paul which I highly recomend: watch?v=A4YKPzBreiY**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rachel stormed down the hallway towards the choir room, rage flowing off of her, her heels clicking loudly in the empty hallway. When she reached the familiar room, Will Shuester was already there, sitting on the piano bench, a smug look on his face.

"We had a deal!" She wasted no time laying into him, "I cannot believe that you would do this to me! Do you have any idea what this has done to my team? They're scared to death, they're confidence is shaken, there's no way they'll be able to perform now!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Will spoke, "But those kinds of deals are usually thrown out of the window when you go behind my back to try and sabotage me!"

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together, "What?"

"Oh, please." Will scoffed, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't!" Her hands flew up in exasperation, "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Drop the act!" He raised his voice and shot off the piano bench to stand in front of her, "I caught Sam in the middle of doing your dirty work, he told me everything. You know, I always knew that you were obsessed with winning but I never thought that you would stoop this low. I even thought that, maybe, after everything you've been through in the last couple of years, you would've matured a bit. But, to try and sabotage my home life with my wife and child? I am _very _disappointed in you, Rachel Berry. What would Finn say if he could see-"

Rachel's slap echoed through the still choir room.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as they both tried to process what had happened. Will was frozen with shock, Rachel's breathing was heavy, her eyes wide and filling with angry tears, her jaw clenched.

"Don't you..._dare_ try to lecture me on Finn and what he would say." Her voice was soft but strong, a knife cutting through the tension, "Don't you _ever_ think that you have that right."

Will finally looked up into her eyes. In them he found no lies, no act, just pain and anger. Rachel Berry in her sincerest form. Dread started to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"And if you honestly think, for one second, that I would try to sabotage you after _everything _you and this glee club have done for me-" she cut herself off, too angry to continue. She looked away and shook her head as tears escaped her eyes. With one last disappointed look to Mr. Shuester, she turned to storm out of the room.

"Rachel, wait-"

"No!" She turned on him again, her fierce expression causing him to stagger back a few steps, "_You _need to get your facts straight before you ride in here on your high horse and start pointing fingers and tearing people down!"

She stormed off once and for all.

Will sank back down to the piano bench as he listened to loud clicking of her heels echo through the hallways. His head fell into his hands, shame and embarrassment consuming him.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

Wow, thank you for the positive response this story has gotten. To be honest, I was not planning on continuing this. If I did it would only be one or two chapters _maybe_. Multichaptered stories have never been my strong point so, for now, I'm keeping this a oneshot. I'm happy with where it left off, if I get the inspiration to write another chapter I will, but it's not likely.

Again, thanks so much for the positive reviews! I was really nervous with this because this was my first time NOT writing Kurt and Blaine.


End file.
